BIG TIME RUSH : Experience Stories KENDALL: the wedding
by treehatsrock
Summary: meet Bernice! a happy go lucky girl that wants to share her big day with you! you are all cordially invited to the wedding of year but Bernice does have a little surprise for Kendall, but Kendall has one for Bernice on the wedding night too. (chapter 1 rated K, but chapter 2 will be M all the way!)
1. Chapter 1

If you asked me five years ago who the love of my life was. The answer would be Drake Oliver.

But now that is not the case. Because now the love of my life is Kendall Schmidt. Or Ken as I have come to call him.

as I prepared myself for the biggest moment of my life, I felt so nervous.

More butterflies entered my stomach than ever before. I knew deep down inside that Kendall was the person for me.

"Are you ready, Bernice sweetheart?" Came the voice of my father, Adam.

"Yes dad. I'm ready. " I replied with a smile on my face. I had never known myself to feel so anxious before. But as I took hold of my father's arm, I knew it was time.

The doors opened to the ceremony, I began the walk up the aisle, the music began to play softly.

The song Kendall and I had both agreed on was "a thousand years" by Christina Perri.

I could see Kendall dressed in his suit, it was navy blue and gorgeous. Tight fitting and skinny, showing off his small yet muscular frame that I adored. I couldn't help but feel emotional. all eyes were on me. Friends and family all gathered around from all walks of our lives.

I was shocked and pleased to see Logan holding hands with Demi. I'm glad they had finally got it together. I didn't understand why it took them so long; they were perfect for one another.

Over the years of getting to know Kendall; James, Logan and Carlos came along as the added bonuses. I loved them all as my family.

I knew that I could go through with this, I was scared stiff of crowds usually, Kendall had to make sure I had a few drinks in me when ever he took me out to his A-list parties. But today I was as sober as a judge, wanting to take in and remember every single detail of today.

I tried to remember to smile, I eyed over the flowers, they looked breathtaking. Beautiful colors of summer. The smell of them so delicate and comforting.

I held tightly on to my father's arm. My Alexander McQueen gown flowed in all its ivory coloured beauty. The goddess inspired, silk chiffon that glided as I gracefully stepped my way to my future husband.

The chapel length train that swept behind me was my only concern. I was worried that James and Halstons 4 year old twin girls might trip.

They both looked adorable as my flower girls. I smiled at James as I went passed, he winked at me, sat next to him and halston were Carlos and Alexa. They had been together so long now and still so in love.

I made it to the end of the aisle, letting go of my fathers arm as he and Kendall made eye contact. Kendall nodded once. Even though I didn't hear what my father had said; I knew that he had asked Kendall to take care of his daughter... of me. A lump in my throat formed.

As the registrar began the service, a silence fell in the room as all eyes fell on Kendall and I, on our special day.

I looked at Kendall, he looked amazing in his suit. A white carnation proudly placed over his left breast pocket. His lapels looking crisp and smart. His black shoes could double as a mirror they were so shiny. Kendalls green eyes looked emotional as he took in my beauty. His hair was neatly swept to one side

The service had begun but I was lost in the moment... lost in Kendall.

"I believe you have prepared your own vows?" The registrar asked the two of us.

Kendall nodded as he took my hand. I could see his emotion over powering him as his lip quivered.

"Take a breath Ken'" I whispered to him.

He did.

"Bernice, 5 years ago I met you for the very first time, I knocked in to you in the street, spilling coffee all down my shirt, I remember how stubborn you were and how you never took no for an answer when it came to buying me a new top." He smiled "I liked that about you. But it wasn't until I got to know you a bit more, over a bottle of wine or two that I had a feeling that one day you would be the person I would go on to marry; you made me fall in love like I've never felt before. You are not only my lover, but you are my best friend and everything else in between. I cannot imagine my life without you. You are my soul mate Bernice. And everyday I spend with you, I fall more and more in love. I love you Bee" Kendall finished using the pet name he had called me for so long.

I could feel the tears pricking at my own eyes, but I knew I had to be strong for my vows.

I coughed back the lump that had formed in the back of my mouth before clearing my throat.

I spoke from the heart.

"Kendall Francis Schmidt... What can I say about you?.. You are my best friend, and I never thought I would find myself in this position with my idol, my hero and my inspiration, but I am. I am here with you and our family and friends. You are the missing piece of my puzzle." I started, taking an emotional breath, Kendalls mesmerising green eyes hung on to my every word. "Your the one I have been searching for since I was born. now I have found you. The last 5 years with you has been amazing, and I know that there are many years to come...to look forward to... because..." I said breaking down, Kendall wiped a tear from my face.

"Deep breath bee" he whispered.

"...Because everyday I fall in love with you all over again. I know that with you by my side, we can face any troubles that life will throw at us. Because we are meant to be...and now... well now there are three of us... a little one on the way, I know life for us will only keep on getting better. I love you Kendall." I finished.

"You're Pregnant?" Kendall asked.

I nodded then heard a cheer from around the room full of loved one's.

I couldn't help but cry now, the beauty of this moment too much. I heard Logan wolf whistle, which made me chuckle.

Kendalls face was a picture, he was so emotional and happy.

"Kendall and Bernice! you have both made the declarations made by the law of California and together with the giving and receiving of rings; you have made a solemn vow and binding contract with each other in the presence of your witnesses and guests gathered here today. It therefore, gives me great pleasure to say that you are now husband and wife, and may kiss the bride" the registrar declared.

Kendall then leant in and kissed me softly. His kiss was warm and seductive, it blew me away the same way it had on our first kiss 5 years ago.

Kendall pulled away from our joined lips, his face stayed so close to mine though, our lips brushing together almost. "I love you so much Bernice." He whispered to me.

I looked at my absolutely gorgeous husband. I could not wait to get him out of that suit!...

* * *

Author note: this is part one of a two part story. The second part will be of course... THE WEDDING NIGHT!

So it won't be for the feint hearted.

Bernice, Hope you love this, and I hope the questions I asked make sense lol. I have to say that you have been an absolute dream to write a short story for. I will do the second part either this evening or tomorrow.

I love writing weddings so if anyone else wants a personal btr wedding fic, let me know.

Thanks for reading, be kind and leave a review! xx natalie xx


	2. Chapter 2

The honeymoon!

* * *

Our honey moon started off with a nice romantic evening of cuddling and talking on the bed, we were in a Sun drenched bedroom in st lucia, birds sang and trees gently moved in the breeze outside our villa bedroom.

Kendall and I lay face-to-face, arm-in-arm, gazing into each other's eyes. As we lay there, we shared some slow, deep, passionate kisses.

Kendall leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, our eyes closed as we got ready to get carried away as our first time as a married couple, we kissed, and started melting into each other.

We held it for a second, then my lips parted slowly to allow Kendalls tongue in to my waiting mouth. My tongue slid into his as a serpent slithers along the ground; slowly, deliberately. Our tongues find each other and start rolling around, rubbing all over each other.

I moaned softly into his mouth.

After a minute or so, he pulled away from me and kissed the side of my neck softly. My head fell back and Kendall let out a sigh as he planted soft, sweet, tender kisses all over the side of my neck. Kendall began licking lines up and down while I moaned softly. He gently pulled my soft, warm skin into his mouth and sucked on it. I ran my hands over the back of his head as Kendalls roamed over my back, gently rubbing and caressing me.

My clothes started coming off. I raised my arms, allowing ken to pull my dress off. He held me against himself as he unhooked my bra and lay it on the floor. I stood up as Kendall knelt in front of me, gently kissing my stomach. He pulled my panties down. As he went down, he noticed that I was getting wet. My body shook slightly as he closed his eyes, eagerly expecting him to start licking me. But he had other plans for me.

Kendall grabbed a bottle of warm massage oil off the dresser and squirt some across my upper back, between my shoulders. I let out a sigh as my body discovered how soothing his touch was. He got on his knees over my thighs and began rubbing.

His hands moved slowly and gently over my soft, warm flesh in big circular motions. He rubbed my shoulders before squirting oil onto my lower back. he then lathered the oil onto my skin, his hands soft but firm. He ran them up and down over my sides, gently caressing them. He slowly but deliberately worked his hands into my flesh, smoothing away any aches and pains I might have. As I lay there with my eyes closed, my body felt perfectly relaxed.

I felt as if I was floating on a cloud of peace and happiness. As Kendall playfully squirted the oil onto my ass cheeks and gave them a firm squeeze, I became aware again of the moistness and warmth between my legs, ready for him, waiting for him; the anticipation killing me.

I moaned softly as he massaged me, I wanted him to take me, to make love to me. But I also wanted him to keep pampering me, which he did.

He ran his hands over my ass, caressing, rubbing, and squeezing it. It felt so good, for both of us. Kendall then moved down to my thighs. As he worked the oil in just under my ass,

"Baby you smell so good." Kendall whispered.

I just groaned in pleasure as my response to him, too relaxed to talk.

"Bernice I want to spread your legs and rub my tongue all over your pussy." He then hushed out, his voice oozing sex.

"Oh god Ken..." I replied, allowing his sexual banter to add to my enjoyment as I imagined his words a reality as he rubbed and caressed my skin.

Restraining himself Kendall continued rubbing down my thighs lovingly. Now it was time for my calves as I felt his hands go lower. He squirted the oil on and gently massaged it into my soft skin, tenderly working my flesh. My body felt amazing, so loose and relaxed. Kendall then lay down beside me and rolled me onto my side so I was facing him. He pulled me close as we shared a long, tender kiss.

Our eyes closed and our lips pressed together, parting slowly. Our tongues found each other and began their mating dance again. As our bodies press together, I became aware of his erection. His fully hard dick pressing against my thigh. I smiled at him as he raised his arms for me to pull his shirt off. We kissed again before I moved down to Kendalls pants. I undid them slowly and pulled them off along with his boxers and socks. I smiled at him again before taking his 8-inch shaft in my hand. I kissed the head softly, then licked over the length a few times. Kendall sighed with pleasure as I swirled my tongue over his big head, before drawing it into my mouth to suck on it.

One of my hands rested on Kendalls pelvis with my other on his manhood, my index finger and thumb wrapped around the base. He placed his hands on my head as it moved down on his shaft.

Kendall moaned softly as I started sucking slow and hard. He guided my mouth up and down his dick as it throbbed against my tongue. My mouth so warm and wet.

"Ugh! Fuck Bernice that's so good!" Kendall groaned.

He loved the way my tongue swirled around his dick, massaging and caressing it. Gradually, I started to suck a little harder and a little faster.

Kendalls hips began moving up and down with my head as I sucked and sucked. I cupped his balls in my hand, gently caressing them as he slow-fucked my mouth. I sucked long and hard, taking the base into my mouth. Kendall closed his eyes as he moaned softly with pleasure once more.

Kendall was loving it. After a few minutes, I felt his dick getting harder, his balls tighten as he felt the sexual pressure building up at the base of his shaft. I felt it too and instinctively pull my head back as I moan. Kendalls cum burst out from his dick, shooting into my mouth. I suck hard as he filled my mouth with three warm jets of his delicious cum while Kendalls body twitched. I eagerly swallowed, trying to get it all down as it started oozing out of my mouth and down his shaft. After I finished swallowing, I continue sucking, cleaning his dick.

Eventually I let him go, releasing him from my sexual grip. smiling at him, Kendall wiped my lips before kissing me softly and laying me on my some pillows, Kendall propped me up on them to make me more comfortable. He climbed on top of me and kissed my cheek as I held him. Kendall started kissing down my neck softly while I threw my head back and sighed. He kissed, licked, and sucked all over the side of my throat. He moved down to my chest, grabbing the oil again and squirting a little onto my breasts. Taking them in his hands, he caressed, rubbed and squeezed them as he smiled at me, his dimples sending me to a higher form of sexual heaven.

Kendall lowered his head to my right breast. He started kissing all over it. Then he ran his tongue over it in a spiral motion. He started sucking on the soft, sensitive flesh as I let out soft moans of approval. He kissed my nipple, licked it and drew it into his mouth to suck on it. He started out gently, but gradually started sucking harder. Then he moved to my left breast to give it the same treatment.

I arched my back as I moaned in pleasure. Kendall licked in between my breasts and made his way down to my stomach. He kissed all over it, making his way down to my thighs. This caused me to quiver with excitement over what he's going to do next.

Kendall then kissed, licked, and sucked all over my thighs, teasing me as he ran his hands over them. He made his way down to my feet and grabbed the oil. he put a little in his hands and began rubbing them, first the right, then the left. Caressing them sweetly, he leaned down and kiss them. He kissed all over the top and the bottom and licked them softly. He took my toes into his mouth and sucked on them, slow and hard making me moan again at the odd pleasure.

Finally, it's time. Kendall began making his way back up to my thighs where he continued teasing me. This time, he worked on my inner thighs and the sensitive flesh where my legs join my body. Burning with lust, I thrust my pelvis against his mouth. Kendall obliged by licking me in my clit to the bottom of my ass and back a couple times. he kissed my clitoris and licked it a few times, before drawing it into his mouth to suck on it.

I moaned loudly as he sucked long and hard, I arched my back in pleasure. My legs wrapped around his neck.

Kendall spread me intimately and began licking all over me, tasting me, he was like a bear with a bee hive, eagerly lapping up the honey.

His mouth moved slightly lower and his tongue slid inside me.

Wild with desire, I began to grind my hips on his head and fuck his mouth with my pussy.

Kendall devoured me, with one hand on my thigh and the other at my clitoris, moving in a slow, circular motion. I continued moaning as Kendall made love to me orally.

My moans grew louder as my body got closer to orgasm. Kendalls fingers sped up on my clit as his tongue rubbed all over my insides. By now my pulse was racing as I pant and moan as he pleasures me hard, desperately needing to cum.

I push his head down as I thrust hard against his mouth. My body begins to shake and I let out a scream as the waves of my orgasm wash over me. I let out a scream of pleasure as I hold Kendalls head against me.

"Oh fuck yes!" I called out, now grabbing at the bedsheets as my climax overtakes me, Kendalls tongue lapped at me still with great intensity as he tried to taste me all.

I kept moaning as he continued licking me, cleaning out my over satisfied body so intimately, I lay still, recuperating, as Kendall lay next to me and kissed my lips sweetly. I felt so ready for him, and Kendalls dick started to harden once more.

Kendall pulled me so my pelvis is on the edge of the bedside and stood between my legs, holding them up. he saucily rubbed his dick against my clit briefly before pushing it inside. Kendall let it go all the way in, filling me up. He then held still momentarily, allowing me to feel it grow inside me. We moan softly at the feel of his fully erect dick inside me. Kendall slowly pulled out till only an inch is left inside, then he pushed back in. He started fucking me slow and hard; long, deliberate strokes. His dick throbbed as I clenched and released him.

Kendall became slick with wetness. Soft moans escape my lips as the pleasure becomes to much.

The heat escaping from our sweating bodies was incredible. Our hearts raced as we continued moving harder and faster in a passionate frenzy. I can't believe how good he feels. I would of married him years ago if I knew it would bring this sexual predator out of him.

My moans grew louder and turn to screams as kendall thrust into me harder and harder.

"Oh fuck."

"Mm."

"Shit, shit, fuck."

"Yes, baby. Kendall Fuck me!"

Once again, I explode. A long moan of pleasure and pure ecstasy escaped my lips as my body reacted to his pleasure. Kendall continued pumping in to me while I came. My orgasm felt so good, it drove Kendall insane. his dick grew harder, his balls tightened up and he let out a low moan as he thrust uncontrollably into me, shooting his load in to me. I moaned with pleasure, milking him as he filled me.

Kendall pulled out of me and we collapsed on the bed to catch our breath. He pulled me into a hug and we kissed passionately. He playfully took one of my ass cheeks in his hand, squeezing them. Our tongues once again making love to each other, rolling around, caressing each other.

I lay on top of him as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me against him . We lay there in each other's arms for a few minutes, just feeling each other; each listening to our passionate kiss. It felt incredible, our two bodies becoming one as we embrace each other.

"Bernice I just can't get over what an amazing person you are and how lucky I am to be sharing a bed with you, let alone a life with you." Kendall whispered as he kissed me, pulling me against him.

There we lay, cuddling and holding each other as he pulled the blanket over us. We shared soft, sweet kisses and slowly drifted off to sleep as he rubbed my stomach.

Being Mrs Schmidt was going to be amazing!


End file.
